fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Savannah
Biography Kanto After Yazmyne claimed the Boulder Badge, she and Dante went to Dante's house where Savannah was visiting. Dante introduces Savannah as an old friend of his who began her journey a year before them. Savannah shared that she knew Yazmyne from watching her win the Viridian Contest. Savannah explained that she first traveled in the Sinnoh Region with her starter Squirtle, who has since evolved into Wartortle. Savannah explained that she is a Coordinator, and she advanced to the Sinnoh Grand Festival the previous year but crashed out on the appeal stage. Savannah went on to join Yazmyne and Dante in their excursion to the Pewter City Museum and sent out her Wartortle to help when the museum was nearly robbed. Following the ordeal, Savannah encouraged Dante to travel with Yazmyne and for Yazmyne to seriously consider Pokemon Contests. In Desert Flower!, Savannah encountered Yazmyne and Dante at the Majorelle City Contest. Savannah registered for the contest and won, earning her third Kanto ribbon with Wartortle and Nidorina. After the contest, Yazmyne requested a battle against Savannah, needing help with double battles. The two proceed with Savannah choosing Nidorina and a Jigglypuff against Yazmyne's Butterfree and Staryu. Savannah won with little difficulty and she advised Yazmyne to teach her Butterfree Silver Wind. Savannah reappeared in Buff, Puff, and Tuff!. She found a Moon Stone and used it to evolve her Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff. Soon after, a lost collective of Igglybuff and Jigglypuff saw Wigglytuff and stole her to be their leader. Savannah encountered Yazmyne and Dante and they helped her track down Wigglytuff after finding a second Moon Stone. Savannah gave it up to the many Balloon Pokemon, who used it to evolve on of their own into a Wigglytuff, so Savannah could reclaim hers. Savannah earned her fifth ribbon with a Dewgong in She Who Kisses the Crowd! Savnnah arrived for the Kanto Grand Festival in Before the Pinnacle of All Contests!, and mingled with Yazmyne, Dante, and her other competitors. Between One Hit Wonder! and Soaring on the Second Stage Savannah competed with Nidoqueen, who had naturally evolved from Nidorina, and Dewgong to clear the two appeal stages and advance double battle rounds. Savannah advanced to the semifinals of the festival with a combination of Blastoise and Dewgong then Nidoqueen and Dewgong to clear her first two opponents. She met Yazmyne in the semifinals and pit her Blastoise and Wigglytuff against Yazmyne's Ivysaur and Spritzee in Storm Princess. Though Yazmyne put up a great challenge, the more experienced Savannah led for the majority of the match by points. Wigglytuff and Ivysaur eventually knocked each other out in a collision between Focus Blast and Energy Ball. Blastoise then faced Spritzee alone and was poised for victory while leading in points in the last seconds of the match. However, Spritzee managed to knock out Blastoise with Thunderbolt, winning Yazmyne the match and preventing Savannah from advancing to the finals. Following the festival, Savannah returned home to Pewter City. She later returned to Sinnoh. Riau Adventures When Yazmyne was watching the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival on television, she saw Savannah had advanced to the finals Frozen Over by a Blizzarding Hail. Savannah competed with Blastoise and a Drifblim to defeat Simon on the final stage and earn the title of Top Coordinator. Character Savannah is an experienced, mature Coordinator who acts as a mentor and rival to Yazmyne early in her career as a Coordinator. Though from the Kanto region, she explored Sinnoh first and lost in the Double Performance round of its Grand Festival, hurting her pride and humbling her personality. Savannah has believes that even the best can lose quickly while the weakest can fight the hardest and still win the most. As such, Savannah thinks highly of even rookies, such as Nick and Yazmyne, who have tremendous potential. After her loss to Yazmyne in the semifinals of the Kanto Grand Festival, Savannah returned to Sinnoh and using the lessons she'd learned after three years of competing, she earned the title of Top Coordinator. For contests, Savannah prefers Ice and Water-Type Pokémon. She prefers attacks of their type as well. Pokemon On Hand At Home Contests Ribbons *Unknown Ribbon (prior to The Golden Fossil!) *Unknown Ribbon (prior to Desert Flower!) *Marjorelle Ribbon (Desert Flower!) *Unknown Ribbon (prior to She Who Kisses the Crowd) *Unknown Ribbon (She Who Kisses the Crowd) Grand Festival Ranking *Johto Grand Festival - N/A (prior to The Golden Fossil!) *Kanto Grand Festival - Top 4 (Storm Princess) *Johto Grand Festival - Winner (Frozen Over by a Blizzarding Hail!) Trivia Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Kanto Grand Festival Category:Riau Grand Festival